NF-κB or nuclear factor κB is a transcription factor that induces the expression of a large number of pro-inflammatory and anti-apoptotic genes. These include cytokines such as IL-1, IL-2, TNF-α and IL-6, chemokines including IL-8 and RANTES, as well as other pro-inflammatory molecules including COX-2 and cell adhesion molecules such as ICAM-1, VCAM-1, and E-selectin. The NF-κB family includes homo- and heterodimeric transcription factors composed of members of the Rel family (see for example P. A. Baeurle and D. Baltimore, Cell, 1996, 87, 13). Under resting conditions, NF-κB is present in the cytosol of cells as a complex with IκB. The IκB family of proteins serve as inhibitors of NF-κB, interfering with the function of its nuclear localization signal (see for example U. Siebenlist et al., Ann. Rev. Cell Biol., 1994, 10, 405). Upon disruption of the IκB-NF-κB complex following cell activation, NF-κB translocates to the nucleus and activates gene transcription. Disruption of the IκB-NF-κB complex and subsequent activation of NF-κB is initiated by degradation of IκB.
Upon cellular activation by a variety of pro-inflammatory stimuli including IL-1, TNF-α and LPS (bacterial lipopolysaccharide), two specific serine residues of IκB are phosphorylated. Upon phosphorylation, IκB undergoes polyubiquination and subsequent degradation by the 26S proteasome (see for example V. J. Palombella et al., Cell, 1994, 78, 773), freeing NF-κB to translocate to the nucleus. The phosphorylation of IκB is carried out by the IκB kinases (see for example a review by M. Karin and M. Delhase, Seminars in Immunology, 2000, 12, 85). The traditional IKK complex includes at least three subunits, IKKα (also called IKK-1), IKKβ (or IKK-2) and IKKγ (or NEMO), although other relevant complexes involving IKKα and IKKβ may exist. IKKα and IKKβ are both catalytic subunits while IKKγ is believed to be a regulatory subunit. Both IKKα and IKKβ can phosphorylate IκB. For the purposes of this document, the terms IKK or IKK complex refers to any complex that has kinase activity derived from IKKα and/or IKKβ subunits.
In vivo, activation of IKK occurs upon phosphorylation of its catalytic subunit. Both IKKα and IKKβ can be phosphorylated on serine residues, S177 and S181 of the activation loop in the case of IKKβ, and S176 and S180 of the activation loop for IKKα. An IKKβ mutant having alanines in place of serines at 177 and 181 prevented IKKβ phosphorylation and subsequent activation of the IKK complex by TNFα, IL-1 and other upstream activators. These results support a key role for IKKβ in phosphorylation of IκB following proinflammatory stimulation.
Studies in which the NF-κB pathway has been inhibited in cells and animals support the concept that inhibition of the phosphorylation of IκB is a viable approach to treatment of inflammatory, autoimmune and other diseases. In these studies, NF-κB activation was prevented by expression of a non-degradable version of the IκB protein. Expression of this inhibitor in synovial cells derived from rheumatoid arthritis patients reduced the expression of TNF-α, IL-6, IL-1β and IL-8 while the anti-inflammatory molecules IL-10, IL-1ra and IL-11 were not affected. Matrix metalloproteinases (MMP1 and MMP3) were also down-regulated (J. Bonderson et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 1999, 96, 5668). Transgenic expression of the IκB inhibitor in T cells caused a significant reduction in the severity and onset of collagen-induced arthritis in mice (R. Seetharaman et al., J. Immunol. 1999, 163, 1577). These experiments indicate that suppression of NF-κB in the diseased joint could reduce both the severity and progression of RA. In primary intestinal epithelial cells, the NF-κB inhibitor blocked the expression of IL-1, IL-8, iNOS and COX-2, mediators that are up-regulated during the course of inflammatory bowel disease (C. Jubin et al., J. Immunol., 1998, 160, 410). Expression of this inhibitor in certain tumor cells enhances killing of these cells by chemotherapeutic reagents (A. A. Beg and D. Baltimore, Science, 1996, 274, 782).
Analysis of biopsies from lungs of patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) found an increased expression of NF-κB that correlated with disease severity (A. Di Stefano et al., Eur. Resp. J., 2002, 1, 437). Inhibition of NF-κB activation with inhibitors of IKK-β was among the anti-inflammatory approaches reported to be potentially useful in the treatment of COPD (P. J. Barnes, Nature Rev. Drug Disc., 2002, 1, 437). Likewise, inhibition of NF-κB activity has been mentioned as a therapeutic approach for asthma (A. Pahl and I. Szelenyi, Infl. Res., 2002, 51, 273).
A recent review describes the essential role of inflammatory mediators in the development cardiovascular disease. The inflammatory mediators and the cells that they recruit are reported to play a key role in the development of fatty streaks and plaques that lead to atherosclerosis. In addition they are reported to play a key role in subsequent degradation of the fibrous cap that forms over the plaque, leading to rupture and clot formation. If the clot grows large enough it can lead to myocardial infarction or stroke. Thus, anti-inflammatory drugs that can inhibit the production of these mediators and subsequent recruitment and activation of these cells may be beneficial in treatment of these diseases (P. Libby, Scientific American, 2002, 46).
A number of studies indicate that activation of NF-κB also plays a key role in the pathogenesis and development of cancer (see for example reviews by B. Haefner, Drug Disc. Today, 2002, 7, 653 and M. Karin et al., Nat. Rev. Cancer, 2002, 2, 301). Studies have shown that cells in which NF-κB is constitutively active are resistant to apoptosis. This can contribute to carcinogenesis by preventing cell death in cells that have undergone chromosomal changes or damage. In addition tumor cells with constitutively active NF-κB are resistant to anti-cancer therapies including chemotherapy and radiation. Further studies have linked activated NF-κB to a variety of lymphoid-, myeloid- and epithelial-derived malignancies including leukemia, lymphomas and breast, gastric, colorectal, lung, and pancreatic cancers. Thus it is suggested that inhibitors of NF-κB, including inhibitors of IKKα and IKKβ, may be useful either alone or in combination with other anti-cancer therapies in treating cancer.
Collectively, the studies described above provide support that inhibition of NF-κB function through inhibition of IKK may be a useful therapeutic approach to treatment of autoimmune and inflammatory disease, cardiovascular disease and cancer.
Studies have also been done in mice with targeted disruption of the IKKβ gene. Knockout of the IKKβ gene resulted in embryonic lethality due to apoptosis of hepatocytes. However, fibroblasts from the IKKβ knockouts did not undergo IKK and NF-κB activation upon stimulation with IL-1 or TNFα (Q. Li et al., Science, 1999, 284, 321), supporting a key role for IKKβ in and NF-κB activation following inflammatory stimuli.
A conditional knockout was generated by expressing a liver-specific inducible dominant negative IκBα transgene (I. Lavon et al., Nature Medicine, 2000, 6, 573). These mice were viable with no signs of liver dysfunction even after one year but they did have impaired immune function. This study supports the idea that inhibition of IKKβ can result in immune suppression without damage to the liver.
IKKα knock-out mice died shortly after birth and displayed a variety of skeletal defects and skin abnormalities. Fibroblast and thymocytes from these mice showed normal IKK activation and IκB degradation in response to TNFα, IL-1 or LPS (Y. Hu et al., Science, 1999, 284, 316; K. Takeda et al., Science, 1999, 284, 313). Recent studies with knock-out and knock-in mice have revealed distinct roles for IKKα in development and cell signaling. In contrast to the studies with IKKα knock-out mice, mice having a kinase inactive version of IKKα knocked in are viable and fertile, indicating that the perinatal lethality and abnormalities seen in the IKKα knock-out mice are not due to the lack of kinase activity. However, these mice do have defects in B cell maturation and development of secondary lymphoid organs (U. Senftleben et al., Science, 2001, 293, 1495). This phenotype appears to be due to a defect in processing of the NF-κB2/p100 protein to p52, the DNA binding form of this member of the Rel family of transcription factors. In turn, this leads to a defect in the activation of a subset of NF-κB target genes in B cells. In addition, other studies with these same mice have shown that IKKα kinase activity is required for NF-κB activation in the mammary epithelium during pregnancy (Cao, Y., et. al., Cell, 2001, 107, 763). This pathway is specifically activated through the TNF receptor family member RANK, requires phosphorylation of the canonical IKK substrate IκBα, and culminates in induction of the cell cycle regulatory gene Cyclin D1.
These studies indicate that an inhibitor of IKKα kinase activity may be useful in treating diseases associated with inappropriate B cell activation such as lupus (O. T. Chan et al., Immunological Rev., 1999, 169, 107) and rheumatoid arthritis (A. Gause and C. Borek, Biodrugs, 2001, 15, 73). In addition, an inhibitor of IKKα may be useful in the treatment of breast cancer since NF-κB is constitutively active in a number of breast tumors and many of these tumors depend on Cyclin D1 for proliferation.
Inhibitors of IKKβ have been reported. WO 01/58890 and WO 03/037886 describes heteroaromatic carboxamide derivatives as inhibitors of IKKβ. WO 01/68648 describes substituted β-carbolines having IKKβ inhibiting activity. Substituted indoles having IKKβ inhibitory activity are reported in WO 01/30774. WO 01/00610 describes substituted benzimidazoles having NF-κB inhibitory activity. Aspirin and salicylate have been reported to bind to and inhibit IKKβ (M. Yin et al., Nature, 1998, 396, 77).
Substituted thienopyridines having cell adhesion inhibiting activity are reported in US 2001/0020030 A1 and A. O. Stewart et al., J. Med. Chem., 2001, 44, 988. Thienopyridines exhibiting gonadotropin releasing hormone antagonizing activity are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,301. Substituted thienopyridines described as telomerase inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,638.
A number of 4,6-disubstituted thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amides have been described in the chemical literature. Examples include 3-amino-4,6-dimethyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-6-methyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2,4-dicarboxylic acid diamide, 3-amino-4-methyl-6-phenyl-thieno[2,3-b]-pyridine-2-carboxamide, 3-amino-6-methyl-4-phenyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-6-(4-bromo-phenyl)-4-methyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-4-(4-bromo-phenyl)-6-methyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-6-methyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2,4-dicarboxylic acid 2-amide 4-butylamide, 3-amino-6-furan-2-yl-4-phenyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-6-furan-2-yl-4-pyridin-3-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-4-(4-chloro-phenyl)-6-phenyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-4-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-6-furan-2-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-4-(4-chloro-phenyl)-6-furan-2-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-4-(4-bromo-phenyl)-6-furan-2-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-4,6-bis-(4-chloro-phenyl)-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-6-naphth-2-yl-4-pyridin-3-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-6-methyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2,4-dicarboxylic acid 2-amide 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)amide, 3-amino-6-methyl-4-piperidin-1-yl-thieno[2,3-b]-pyridine-2-carboxamide and 3-amino-4-methyl-6-hydroxy-thieno[2,3-b]-pyridine-2-carboxamide reported as intermediates for synthesis of tricyclic heterocycles and evaluated for anti-allergic activity (G. Wagner et al., Pharmazie, 1990, 45, 102).
Other examples includes 3-amino-4,6-diphenyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide (A. M. Shestopalov et al., J. Org. Chem. USSR, (Engl. Transl.) 1984, 20, 1382), 3-amino-6-methyl-4-pyridin-4-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide and 3-amino-6-methyl-4-pyridin-3-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide (G. Wagner et al., Pharmazie, 1993, 48, 514), 3-amino-4-methoxymethyl-6-methyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide (E. I. Kaigorodova et al., Chem. Heterocycl. Compd. (Engl. Transl.), 1996, 32, 1234), 3-amino-6-phenyl-4-thiophen-2-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-4-furan-2-yl-6-methyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide, 3-amino-4-(4-chloro-phenyl)-6-methyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide and 3-amino-4-furan-2-yl-6-phenyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide (F. A. Attaby, Phosphorus, Sulfur, Silicon Relat. Elem., 1998, 139, 1), 3-amino-6-(4-chloro-phenyl)-4-thiophen-2-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide (Y. Sharanin et al., J. Org. Chem. USSR, (Engl. Transl.) 1996, 32, 1207), 3-amino-6-phenyl-4-pyridin-3-yl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide (A. Krauze, Eur. J. Med. Chem. Chim. Ther., 1999, 34, 301) and 3-amino-6-thiophen-2-yl-4-trifluoromethyl-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid amide (M. I. Abdel-Monem et al., Pharmazie, 2001, 56, 41).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,964,956 and 6,974,870 disclose substituted 3 amino-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine 2-carboxylic acid amide compounds and processes for their preparation.